The Day When
by aznangel91
Summary: What happens when Kenji's get's kidnapped? I'll tell you Kenshin and Sano is one the ones who will save him.Along the way Kenshin will remember different memories with Kenji and Kaoru.Will they be able to save Kenji and get out alive?
1. Default Chapter

That Day When....

Chapter 1

Flashback

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Kenshin and Kaoru were down stairs making breakfast together. When the food was ready the sweet small rose up stairs making its way to Kenji's room. When he smelled pancakes and eggs he rushed down to the kitchen.

"Good morning daddy! Good morning mommy!"

"Good morning honey!" Kenshin and Kaoru replied

They all sat down by the table and ate their food. They were happy as ever they talk and laughed and always had a great time together till that day when...............

End of flashback

Kenshin woke up yelling Kenji name

"Why, why, why...."

He had anger in his eyes but later filled with tears and finally fell down to his cheeks (a/n I know he wouldn't cry but his son is missing think about it, someone you love is missing, would you cry?) Kaoru saw him and told him

"We will find him, I promise you."

"I had the dream we were a happy family like before but now we can't.....I want my son back."

"I do to Kenshin I do too."

Now both of them are crying with fear that their son was dead!"

'_Come on Kenji stay strong for daddy and never give up. I love you Kenji just think, I know you can escape and find your way home I know you can.' _

"I'm going to find him okay Kaoru I'll be back soon"

"Kenshin be careful I don't want to lose you."

"-And I don't want to lose you too Kaoru so I'm going to call Sano and I'll tell Yahiko to take care of you for now."

Kenshin got up and called Sano to get over to the dojo. He also woke up Yahiko and told him to be with Miss Kaoru till he gets back and he also said Sano is coming so he can protect them.

"Kenshin, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Kenji."

"Okay Kenshin good luck and tell Kaoru I'll be there in 2 minutes."

"Sure" Kenshin got up and made his way to Kaoru's room.

"Kaoru Sano is coming in 5 minutes and Yahiko is coming in 2 minutes and I want you to be safe till I get back."

Kenshin came closer and gave Kaoru a passionate kiss and ran out the door. On the way out he met up with Sano "Hey Sano keep Kaoru safe till I get back and protect her with your life."

"Okey protect missy got it Kenshin!"

_Where would Kenji be think, think, if I was a kidnaper where would I go!! _

Flashback

"Come on daddy play with me and stop doing the laundry"

"Ok Kenji but let me finish your shirt first since all your shirts are dirty."

Kenshin can hear his son having fun he smiled at him and joined him.

"Having fun aren't we"

"Come on daddy catch me if I can"

Kenshin chased Kenji all over the yard but in the end Kenshin won because he used his god like speed to catch him.

"Hey you cheated I can't do that yet"

End of Flashback

Kenji where are you...................

End of chapter 1-(a/n If you want to know what happens next, stick around for chapter 2 when you find out the truth of what really happened.)


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kenshin was running in the rain thinking of what happen to Kenji.

_I can never forget what happen. It was Saturday evening and the family was all asleep till they heard some rattles in the bushes. I woke up and Kaoru as well. Kaoru went to check on Kenji to see if he was ok while Kenshin checked outside. All of a sudden I heard a scream coming out of Kenji room and I rushed in. I opened the door to see 2 men one had Kaoru and one had Kenji._

"_Let them go" I said_

_They answered," No Battousai, keeping your woman and your son is a good price to pay for what you did to us."_

"_What have I done in the past that was so horrible for you to come back and try to kidnap my family." I question._

"_Never mind that Battousai, you did that to us you can think for yourself."_

"_Very well then I will think about it after I defeat you in battle."_

_I raised my sword and fought the first guy who was holding Kaoru and I won. Now I just need to get the second gay and I'm all through right? Wrong! Little did I know I was being watched by another man in the shadows. He came up behind us and stabbed us with something and we fell right on the ground helpless to do anything. The last thing I heard before I passed out was Kenji yelling," NO Mommy, and No Daddy wake up I need your help, Wake UP!!!!"_

_Next morning I woke up with Kenji missing and a note._

"The note, that's it! 0h, man where did I put the note?"

Kenshin searched through his pockets and found nothing. The note was nowhere to be found.

"It must be with Kaoru"

Kenshin turned around and ran back to the dojo. The rain was pouring down on Kenshin but he fought through it and made it back to the dojo. Running up stair to find Kaoru and the others and all he found was empty darkness.

"KAORU!!!!!!!WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!"

Kenshin can hear a voice coming for the kitchen. He ran down to kitchen and found Kaoru and the others eating. Kenshin ran to Kaoru and gave her a big hug and a long lasting kiss.

"I thought someone took you guys"

"Hey Kenshin when I said I will protect missy I will protect her" Sano said.

"Thanks Sano you are a good friend."

"So, What are you doing back I don't see Kenji here."

"Well I was thinking what happen and I came across a clue. Hey, Kaoru do you have the note the kidnapper left?"

"I think so." Kaoru looked into her pocket and found a piece of people folded in half.

"Oh, here it is." And Kaoru handed it to Kenshin. Kenshin read it and a surprise rose up to his face but quickly turned to a smirk.

"Those idiots they told us when and where they are going to bring Kenji, what kind people would do that?"

"Maybe it's a trap" Sano said.

"Maybe, but if I didn't kill them in the past that means they were not wroth killing at the time...I guess...."

"Hey Kenshin, you and Sano have to go there and save Kenji I'll stay here and take care of BUSU."

"Don't call me that Yahiko!! I'm warning you I will..."

"Hahahahahahaha BUSU, BUSU, BUSU!!! Hahaha"

Kaoru picked up a pan and wracked him across is head. His eyes had swirls in them.

"Anyways, Kenshin and Sano you guys should go get Kenji and me and Yahiko can stay here. I promise I can take care of myself."

"Okay" Kenshin said. And gave Kaoru a kiss and ran off and Sano followed.

End of chapter2-(a/n okay now you know what happen but what is going to happen to Kenshin and Sano when they get there? Will Kenji really be there? Is it a trap? Stick around for chapter 3)


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kenshin where are we going since you are the only one who read the note."

"Down by the docks, they are going to be there at midnight."

"Alright Kenshin this better not be a trap or Missy will be mad if you couldn't find Kenji since you called the kidnappers idiots and all. So, if we have the upper hand we better not lose this chance."

"Sano I got this please get a hold of your self."

Right then and there Kenshin tripped over a rock and bumped his head.

"Kenshin are you alright I thought you said you got this and then you trip, I can't trust you anymore."

But all Kenshin can answer was, "Hi, my name is Kaoru take me on a date, Please someone just dumped me and I'm desperate."

_Oh man Kenshin now thinks he's Kaoru what else can go wrong._

"Owww Kenshin I'm telling on you,hehehehe."

"I don't care as long as I get a boyfriend."

"Man that guy is still out come on Kenshin wake up already, Kenji need his daddy's help come on Kenshin, GET UP!!"

Meanwhile Kaoru and Yahiko were at the dojo worried about Kenshin and Sano.

"Yahiko I'm going to bed so I don't have to worry so much tell me when Kenshin gets home."

"Okay." Is only what Yahiko said.

_MMMM....Why is she acting so weird. The Kaoru I know would have stayed up and wait for Kenshin...What's going on with her?_

Kaoru is fast asleep with no worries or does she?

Dream

(a/n it's really a bad, bad nightmare)

"Kenshin, No! Come back here! I...Love...You..."_Why did he leave here? What did I do? _"Kenshin come back!" Tears of sadness filled her eyes eventually falling down your cheeks.

_Didn't he see me I love him and all he did was walk away from me. Does he love me anymore? _

"Why Kenshin, why are you leaving me? I say I love you and all you do is walk away from me. I just wanted to know why, just (she closed her eyes)...why?"

"I don't love you anymore don't you get it! I don't want to see you face again!"

Kaoru couldn't keep back her tears it came flooding down her cheeks.

"What about your son! He loves you and I know you love him!"

"He's not my son anymore, he's yours!" He turned his back on Kaoru and left but then he felt a tap on his pants. It was Kenji.

"Daddy, where are you going?"

"Somewhere far away"

"Are you ever coming back?"

"Maybe son, just maybe, just be with mommy till I get back."

"Okay daddy." And he ran into the house

Kenshin once again turned and started to go but Kaoru got mad and yelled

"You lying son of a bitch, you lied to Kenji your never coming back you liar!"

Dream to be continued

12:00 Midnight

"Are you sure it's here I don't see anything"

"Yes Sano I'm sure just wait a minute I'm sure they will turn up."

Exactly in 1 minute they saw 5 men and one of them got Kenji! They were headed for a boat!

"Kenji!"

Without thinking he rushed in and tried to save his son.

"Kenshin wait for me!" Sano ran after him just in case he got any trouble with any of them.

Kaoru's Dream continue

"Yeah I did lie to my son but so what he's so young to know anything!"

"How could you say that? He might be young but he is smart for his age!"

"Whatever, later Kaoru"

"Damn it Kenshin come back...I knew I shouldn't loved you all over again for the way you treated me badly the first time I saw you, in other words loved you for the first time in my life but you betrayed me again!"

Kenshin stopped in his tracks and turned around, "I knew I had to kill you now, girl you talk so much!" He took out his sword and said, "Prepare for battle!" He ran and sliced and diced her up! "Ha, GAME OVER!"

End of dream

"NOOOOOO, KENSHIN!!!!!!!" Kaoru yelled out loud. "Oh it was only a nightmare, good!"

Yahiko ran upstairs to see what was wrong with Kaoru, "Kaoru what happen!"

"Oh it was nothing just a bad dream."

"Oh okay good. Hey I just called Misao she's coming over you know to keep you company and all."

"Oh hey,Yahiko why are you being nice to me?"

"Just today since Kenji is missing and all"

"Thanks."

"Yo! Kenshin you get the 3 guys on the right and I'll get the 2 guys on the left!"

"Sure Sano!"

Kenshin ran up to them took out his sword and started to fight. All you can hear was slash of sword and the pouches that Sano does. "OUCH!" one of the guys said with his nose facing to the side and once again Sano pouched him into the water. Kenshin was done with his 3 and Sano just finished his off.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Hi Battousai I see you came here on schedule! Oh I see you even brought a friend goodie now both of you can die!"

"What do you mean you have no guys left!"

"DADDY!!!!!DADDY HELP ME!"

"KENJI!!"

Kenshin turned around and saw Kenji tied to a pole! "Let him go" he demanded.

"No Battousaidefeat me first."

"Very well then" He took out his sword and whispered to "Sano get Kenji and get out!" I got you Kenshin I won't let you down" And Sano ran off trying to get Kenji.

"Let's fight! Get down here right now!"

"Why can't you come up here Battousai?" Then Kenshin got mad and jumped right up there! All of a sudden 2 explosions went off right were Kenshin was standing in front of Sano and Kenji's eyes! Sano saw this thin figure fall down on the ground and now that body is not moving at all. Blood was splattered all over the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOO, KENSHIN!!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOO, DADDY!!!!!!!"

They can't hear anything but silence. No one spoke after that event happened Sano and Kenji just sat there frozen.

Sano is thinking,_ is he really dead? Kenshin...Dead...No way... "KESHIN!"_

End of Chapter3- (a/n Is Kenshin really dead? If you stick around alittle longer you might find out!)


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ruruoni Kenshin. (a/n I forgot to put that in the first chapter but now you know)

Thanks to Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura and Erica6060 for reviewing my story!! ï Now I think of it Kaoru's dream is little weird, but glad to hear you like the rest of the story. Anyways here is chapter 4.

Kenji was staring at the body hopeless to do anything but cry and gaze upon his daddy's body. So he got up and walked straight to the body.

_Wow Kenji must be brave to go to see his father like that. He is still crying but at the same time he wants to know if his dad is dead. Again he is a brave little guy. What is he 5, 6 or 7 years old now? Kenshin should be proud of him._

Uncontrollably crying, Kenji was kneeling over his dad's body wishing his was alive right now. Sano couldn't help it seeing Kenji sad so he came over to lend a helping held.

"Hey little guy, you'll be okay."

Kenji looked at him like are you crazy my dad is knocked out cold and you ask me if I'm ok.

"I'll just take that as a no."

Out of no where Kenji says, "R.I.P. 12:30."

_What is Kenji thinking giving up on Kenshin like that? He should be hoping that his dad is alive not be saying he is already dead. _

"He is not dead yet it just takes some time to get back together after an explosion like that let alone 2."

With that being said he lowered his head down and all of a sudden he saw Kenshin's hand move!

"Hey Kenji!!! Your dad is not dead! I just saw his hand move!"

"Really? My daddy is still alive!!!"

"Yeah come here we need to get him to Megumi's house he needs to be checked out!"

"Okay let's go! 0-yea hey Sano can we call my mommy when we get there I think she's also worried about me."

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." And both of them ran to Megumi's place.

There was a knock on the door, Kaoru answered it and Misao jumps out and yells "HELLO!"

"Wow you scared me you really have to be quiet now, you know it's still night time, right."

"0-yea why did Yahiko wake me up, I was having a nice dream about Aoshi and me on a date. And then there was ringing sound in my dreams and then I just woke up to answer the phone!"

Yahiko came down stairs to greet Misao but had an unwelcome surprise. Misao got mad at Yahiko for interfering with her wonderful dream so for pay back she chased him around the room. Yahiko didn't know why Misao was so mad at him all he did was call her.

"Hey, why are you chasing me around the room?"

"Cause you woke me up when I was dreaming about Aoshi and for that your going to pay." So now she is chasing him even faster! Somehow Misao and Yahiko tripped over Kenji's toy cars and noticed they were in Kenji's room.

"How did we end up upstairs? I don't remember going up any stairs."

"Maybe it's because you were dreaming about Aoshi when you were chasing me hahaha."

"Why you little..."

For the next hour Misao was chasing Yahiko and knocking everything in their way (a/n wow for an hour Misao wow chasing Yahiko that's a long time!) Kaoru was too tired to say anything so she just went upstairs.

"Hey what's wrong with her?" Misao said.

"I don't know I'll go check."

Meanwhile Sano and Kenji made it to Megumi's house.

"Oh my god! What happen to Sir Ken?

"He was trying to save Kenji when 2 explosions went off on him and well he got knocked out cold but the good news Kenji is saved. 0-yea he needs to use your phone."

"I told him to take it easy but I see he wanted to save his son so it's ok. Oh Kenji my phone is right there you can use it."

"Okay." And he ran to call his mom.

"Now Sano place him down on the bed and I'll fix him up.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hello?"

"Hi! Mommy its Kenji I'm with Sano and Megumi."

"What about your daddy?"

"He is here too but he is knocked out because a bomb blew up but he's ok Megumi is taking care of him."

"Okay, I'm coming over there with Misao and Yahiko just sit tight I'll be there soon.

"Okay bye mommy come fast I missed you."

A tear went down Kaoru's cheek.

"I missed you too I'll be there soon bye."

"Yahiko, Misao lets go to Megumi's place! Kenshin, Sano, Megumi and Kenji are all waiting for us, LET'S GO!"

That being said she rushed out the door leaving Yahiko and Misao behind but eventually they catch up to Kaoru. She got to Megumi's place less than 10 minutes as soon as Kaoru knocked on the door here come little Kenji jumping out on Kaoru and hugging her with all his might!

"I love you."

"I love you too Kenji."

They went inside. When Megumi was about to close the door Yahiko stop it and said, "Hey Megumi! Wait! Misao and I are here now." They were breathing very hard because they were trying to keep up with Kaoru.

"Hey Megumi" said Misao. And both of them walked in the door.

When Kaoru saw Kenshin lying on the bed and couldn't believe how badly he was hurt.

"Will he make it till tomorrow?"

"Yes he will! You should be proud it seems like Kenshin will never give up living."

_That's my husband a man who would never let his wife, his son or his friends down!_

An hour has passed Kenji was sleeping in the bed nest to Kenshin, Megumi was making tea and Sano was helping, Yahiko and Misao was just sitting around. Kaoru was just staring at Kenshin, hoping and wishing that he will be okay.

When Kaoru looked down, Kenshins eyes opened and he spoke.

"Hey Kaoru," and he reached over and touched her hand.

"Kenshin you are okay?"

"Sir Ken you shouldn't be moving you just had a massive attack."

"It's ok... hey where is Kenji."

"Behind you he is sleeping now."

"Hey Kenji, Kenji"

Kenji rubbed his eyes and looked at who ever was talking to him but then he realized that it was his dad.

"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kenji came over and gave him a short hug but then said, "does this hurt" and poked him.

"OUCH, Son don't poke daddy like that it hurts there right now. Hey Kenji daddy missed you."

"I missed you too"

"Are you ok?"

"Yup 100% perfect"

Kenshin couldn't help it and gave his son a big long hug. _My stomach hurts but it's a small price to pay to see my son again all well and happy again. _

Then someone yelled "GROUP HUG!!" And everyone got in some hugging action. (a/n Poor Kenshin he is getting hurt in the group hug since he have injuries everywhere but I guess he can take it.)

End of chapter 4- Hope you like my story it was only my first fanfic and I hope I can write more. Can people please write some reviews for me? So I can improve my writing for my next chapter or story. Thanks you!


	5. Chapter 5 ending

Chapter 5

I know chapter 4 seems like the last one but this is really the last chapter of my story. Then I'm thinking about making another story. Well thanks for the people who read my story and enjoyed it hope you can read my future stories and enjoy them, as well! This chapter is after when Kenshin gets better and everything is back to normal.

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. Kaoru was making breakfast and Kenshin was doing the laundry. (a/n Yeah Kenshin is doing laundry in the morning he need clean clothes ï) Kenji and Yahiko were sleeping upstairs. When the food was done Kaoru and Kenshin set up the table and set the food down.

Kenshin yelled," Kenji! Yahiko! Come down here breakfast is ready!

When that was said Kenji and Yahiko came running down stairs fighting for the best seat at the table.

"Move it Yahiko I want to sit next to my daddy so move it!!!"

"No I want to sit here because all the food is one that side, Move it Kenji."

"Why can't you move all the food on your side you're the table" Kenji said smartly.

"Good idea Kenji" And Yahiko sat down on the other side of the table.

Since it was a rectangle table the sitting arrangement was Kenshin on the end and Kenji on his left side, Kaoru was on his right side and Yahiko was at the far end.

"Let's dig in, shall we?" After he said that Yahiko was eating till his stomach was big as a bowling bowl. After breakfast everyone didn't do anything so everyone just stayed at the table and talked and joked around.

"Hey, BUSU, remember the time when you ate something funny and when you got home you threw up on Kenshin!!! Yahiko started to crack up when Kaoru came in with a wooden sword and started to chase him around the room. Kenshin didn't stop her since he thought it was a joke and Kaoru wasn't going to beat him up, but he was wrong Yahiko came back with a big bump on his head.

"Hmmm Yahiko what happen to your head?"

"Well Kaoru hit with the wooden sword really hard on my head."

"That's what you get when you make fun of my mommy" Kenji jumped him.

"What did you say!?" Yahiko jump up and was about to get Kenji when Kenshin stopped him.

"Don't hurt him, he was only joking right Kenji?"

"Right Daddy" And Kenji ran behind Kenshin and stick out his tongue at Yahiko.

"Hey Kenshin did you see that"

"See what?"

"Never mind"

Kenshin turned to Kenji and said, "You want me to teach you sword men ship?" (a/n I think that's right, heehee)

"Yayyyy!!! Can you teach me now?"

"Sure!"

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Kaoru ran to open it. It was Sano.

"Hey Kaoru"

"Hey Sano"

He walked in and said

"Hey, Kenshin how are you doing today?"

"I'm fine if you are talking about my cuts and everything they are all healed up."

"What about the little guy, are you okay as well?"

"100% okay just like my daddy!"

"That's good"

He sat down right next to Yahiko.

"Hey Yahiko"

"Hey Sano" Then he tured back to Kenshin to ask him something.

"Yo! Kenshin do you remember when you tried to save Kenji and you tripped and bumped your head on a rock?

"Yeah I think so"

"Remember what you said?"

"Not really, what did I say?"

"Hey Missy come here he might want to hear this."

"Okay, what?!"

"When Kenshin was trying to save Kenji he wasn't looking where he was going and he tripped and bumped his head on a rock when he was knocked out he said that he was Kaoru and he wanted a boyfriend because he got dumped and he was desperate! When I said I'm going to tell on him he said he didn't care as long as he gets a boyfriend!!!"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh man thanks sano" He got up and started running for his LIFE!"

Kaoru was sooo made that her head almost looked like it was going to pop! She took a pan and started to run after Kenshin.

"I'm going to kill you Kenshin!"

"I'm sorry Kaoru I really am please don't hurt me"

"It's too late for that Kenshin!"

They started to run around in circles and then ran back to the dojo. Kenshin ran where whole group was, Sano, Kenji and Yahiko were just staring at Kenshin to see what he will do. Kenshin just stood there when Kaoru ran in with rage you could see it all over her face. When she got near Kenshin he just grabbed her and kissed her right in front of everyone. Sano and Yahiko were grossed out but Kenji just yelled, "Daddy, mommy get a room". Everyone just laughed. Kaoru didn't forget what Kenshin said so she hit him so hard that he flow at the table and made a dent on the table.

"Mommy did you just kill daddy because I don't think he's moving."

"No I didn't he is just playing with you, see he's trying to get up right now."

"Sano, can you help me up?" Sano helped him up. "Wow Kaoru you hit hard, that you do"

"Well, thank you"

Everyone just smiled and it was dead silence tell Kenshin broke the silence.

"Hey Kenji you want to learn sword men ship now"

"Yeah daddy lets go" They headed out the door.

I want to watch my son learn sword men ship, hold up" she ran after them.

"Hey I want to watch, too! Yahiko said running after them as well.

"Wait for me maybe he wants to learn how to fight with his hands like me, wait for mee!" Sano ran out sat next to Kaoru and Yahiko. "So how is our little swordsman doing?"

"Fine I guess at least he knows how to hold a sword." Yahiko said.

"Shut up Yahiko he knew how to hold a sword when he was 4."

"Wow! Holding a sword at age 4 that's young"

"It's ok it was a light wooden one and he didn't know how to use it right so he was harmless."

"Why are we sitting here why can't we all teach Kenji how to fight all together? With all of us teaching him he can become stronger.

"That's a good idea, lets go"

They all got up and walked over to Kenji and Kenshin.

"Hey Kenshin take a little rest we want to teach Kenji now"

"Okay." He bent down to level with Kenji "we will practice later only the two of us. Okay?"

"Okay"

"Mommy and the others will practice with you now, just have fun but be nice don't go hitting everyone like you did the last time."

"I did that when I was young I'm older now so don't worry."

Okay then I'll just be sitting right over there." Kenshin kissed Kenji on top of his and got up and kissed Kaoru on the cheek. He turned around and sat on the steps of the dojo. He watched Kaoru try to teach Kenji and Yahiko and Sano as well. The only thing he can do was smile.

_The family is back and everything is back to normal. I will never lose my son again. I can feel it today was the day when everyone was happy we joked around and talked like always and it was the first time I saw my son so happy. **I have my wife and a son that I will always love forever and friends that care about me and I also care about them as well. I will always remember this day. This day will be kept in my heart till the day I die. It was a day when everything was right!! **_

**The End**

Thanks for viewing my story. Now I'm working on a different story hope you can read that as well. Thank you! ï


End file.
